Fujin (Final Fantasy VIII)
Fujin is a character from Final Fantasy VIII, and a member of Balamb Garden's Disciplinary Committee, alongside Raijin and Seifer Almasy. Fujin's most distinguishable trait is her manner of speech, speaking in one-word sentences, usually shown in all-capitals in the text boxes (e.g. "RAGE!" or "LIAR!"), though later she is seen to speak more prominently, even saying an entire speech at one point. In the original Japanese release, she spoke completely in characters. Profile Appearance Fujin is a seventeen''Final Fantasy VIII Ultimania'' p.32 year old woman with short, chopped, silver hair and red eyes. Her left eye is covered by an eye patch. She wears an all-blue uniform with a metal pauldron over her left shoulder (mirroring the one worn by Raijin). Personality Stoic and disciplined, though the shortest in stature among the Disciplinary Committee, Fujin is the most stringent to the rules than her two partners, who either forget them (Raijin) or outright disobey and/or rebel against them (Seifer). When acting under authority of the committee, it is usually Fujin who cites the rules being broken, allowing her comrades to then pursue the students violating them. Preferring efficiency, Fujin dislikes "small talk" and will cut her sentences down to the bare minimum needed to get a point across resulting in various one-word statements or exclamations. Fujin is devoted to her two friends and will gladly go out of her way to help and/or support either one of them, even if, at times, their respective behaviors cause her frustration. Story Not much is known of Fujin's past. She was enrolled at Balamb Garden at some point and she, Raijin, and Seifer Almasy met and formed the Balamb Garden Disciplinary Committee. Rarely seen apart, the three bully their fellow students through punishment and detention. Their friendship is such that, when Seifer breaks out of the disciplinary room and goes rogue, Fujin and Raijin embark to find him despite the Garden already sending Quistis to do just that. Headmaster Cid gives Fujin and Raijin instructions to deliver new orders for Squall's party to Galbadia Garden's Master Martine. At Galbadia Garden they do as they were asked and run across Squall, who informs the two Seifer has been executed for actions against Vinzer Deling, the president of Galbadia, but the two don't believe Seifer would go down so easily. When Squall's party returns to Balamb Garden under the threat from missiles they run into Fujin and Raijin who promise to assist Squall in evacuating the students, and are not seen again in the Garden after this event. It is unknown when exactly Fujin and Raijin reunite with Seifer, but as he has become Sorceress Edea's Knight, Fujin and Raijin become generals of the Galbadian army to support him. Assisting in the search for Ellone the two encounter Squall again in Balamb during a Galbadian-induced lock-down, whereupon Squall defeats them, but lets them leave peacefully after Fujin and Raijin explain their reasons for continuing to follow Seifer: because Seifer has no other friends, and everyone at Galbadia is only taking orders from him because they fear the sorceress he serves, not because they are truly loyal. During the Battle of the Gardens Fujin and Raijin run into Squall's party in the Galbadia Garden, but decide not to fight. Sorceress Edea is defeated and Fujin and Raijin assist Seifer as he embarks on resurrecting the Lunatic Pandora. The two begin to admit Seifer is no longer the friend they once knew and, when Squall arrives in Lunatic Pandora to rescue Ellone, they allow him to confront Seifer. Fujin makes an emotional plea for Seifer to stop what he is doing but Seifer claims it is too late to go back, and wishes them a good life, before he fights Squall one last time. After Squall and his party go into the future to defeat Ultimecia, Fujin and Raijin go fishing together with Seifer, who has returned to being the friend they remember him being. After Raijin shows off a fish he has caught, Fujin kicks him off the pier into the sea, much to Seifer's amusement. Gameplay Boss Fujin is fought twice: First in Balamb and second in the Lunatic Pandora. Both times she utilizes a chakram-type weapon and uses wind para-magic. The Guardian Force Pandemona can be drawn from her in battle. Triple Triad Other appearances PocketStation memorycard icons An icon sprite of Fujin appears in the PocketStation memorycard file manager. ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Ability Cards= |-|Legend Cards= Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Fujin appears in the trading card game with a wind-elemental card with her Tetsuya Nomura character artwork. Fujin is also associated with wind in ''Final Fantasy VIII, using wind magic and possessing the wind GF Pandemona. Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances ''Kingdom Hearts A younger Fujin appears in '' , along with Seifer, Raijin, and Vivi from Final Fantasy IX. The four make up the "Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee". She is referred to as "Fuu", and continues to speak using as few words as possible, though what she says is no longer in all capitals. She, along with Seifer and Raijin, sees as a rival at first, but once he saves them from the Nobodies the trio becomes more respectful towards him. Her eye is not covered by a patch, instead covered by long bangs. Fujin is voiced by Rio Natsuki in the Japanese version. In the English release, she is voiced by Jillian Bowen. Gallery Etymology This explains her use of wind-based attacks, and why any wind-based attacks or magic will heal her. The player can also draw the game's wind-type Guardian Force, Pandemona. Trivia *Fujin, along with Raijin, was initially designed to appear in Final Fantasy VII, but the inclusion of the Turks saw their presence unnecessary and they were shelved until Final Fantasy VIII. http://flaregamer.com/b2article.php?p=81&more=1#more81 References es:Viento (Final Fantasy VIII) it:Fujin Category:Final Fantasy VIII Non-player characters Category:Villains